eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasiya Romanov
Anastasiya Romanov Mielkute First Year Basics= |-| Personality= Positive Adjectives: Intelligent, Kind, Sweet Negative Adjectives: Stubborn, Mischievous, Sneaky Anastasiya is loyal and sincere. She likes eating and hanging out with her friends. To her, friends and family will always come first. She's very mischievous and likes to bend the rules a lot. She like putting a smile on other people's faces, and just... making the best out of life. She doesn't care what others think, and will do anything for her friends. It does take a lot to make her mad, and when she does... You better have your funeral planned out. She can be is shy when you first meet her, but after a few days, her shell breaks and a very energetic and mischievous Anastasiya appears. She'd die for any friend, and would do anything for her friends. She also has her fierce side. When annoyed, she can be snappy and bitchy. She also has her burning passion for quidditch, as well as football (soccer). |-| History= Anastasiya was born on a windy September Third in Russia. She lived with her parents, Troian and Keegan, and her older brother, Andrew. As Anastasiya and Andrew grew up, they got closer. Once Anastasiya began kindergarten, she started getting bullied by her classmates and older students, being called a witch, as she could do stuff that others couldn't. Andrew always defended her, making them even closer. Yes, Andrew was four years older than Anastasiya, but they didn't mind. When she turned Andrew got his EESM letter, she was devastated. The bullying got worse, and soon enough, she told her parents about the bullying. She didn't tell them sooner, because it was only mentally, so when the physical pain began, she told her parents. They changed her to another school, where the bullying stopped. The school was a school for young wizards and witches, but the young students didn't know who they actually were. When Anastasiya turned 10, she got in a car crash with her mom and dad, because of a drunk driver. Her parents where killed on impact, but she wasn't. When her brother found out, he cut connection with her, forbidding himself from speaking to the cause of his parents death. Sapphire tried many times to communicate with her brother, but to no avail. She lived in an orphanage, where she slipped into minor depression. She began getting bullied again except this time was 100 times worse. When she turned 11 and got her EESM acceptance letter, though, she was extremely ecstatic. She ran away, bumping into a unknown person. The person, named Melissa, was also a witch. Melissa took care of Anastasiya and even helped her buy her stuff. Before Ana knew it, she was buying her wizardly stuff with a stranger that went by the name 'Melissa'. Once she got to EESM and was sorted into the same house Andrew was in, Andrew tried mending their relationship, as he felt guilty. It's now been a few months and their relationship has been slowly patching up. |-| Relationships= She's currently mending her relationship with Andrew and her parents are dead, so... she's practically an orphan. Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Students Category:Born in Russia Category:Russian Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:JayeTheMofo Category:Female Category:September Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:First Years Category:The Sporties